With the rapid development of the Internet technology, a file stored in a given file server can easily be searched for and extracted if the file server is connected to the Internet. On the other hand, the number of files to be retrieved increases, and it takes considerable time to conduct a search and provide a display in proportion to the number of files stored on the file server.
In order to reduce the time that elapses before the search result is displayed, a known file display system generates, as a new output file, a file extracted with a start and an end of displayable data indicated and outputs the file to a device capable of providing the display. This can output only the output file needed to be displayed to the device capable of providing the display, enabling reduction in the time that elapses before the search result is displayed.